Glamoured
by My Secret O
Summary: This story takes place before the books begin, but after the Great Revelation. Sookie actively seeks out her first encounter with a vampire, and she meets a few. One stands out above the rest...
1. Chapter 1

Glamoured

Chapter 1: Sookie's POV

The chapters are short. Just warning you now! I have a few complete, so hopefully I'll be able to update on a regular basis...at least for a while! **SeriousCrush** is lovely, as per usual, and has offered to edit for me, yet again! All remaining mistakes are my own. Thanks to Whew Hot Blooded for the brilliant idea that spurred my imagination for this story. I hope you like it!

* * *

The crowd surged again, pushing Sookie toward the stage. How long had they been waiting and why had she let Marcy talk her into coming here after work? Sure, she wanted to see a vampire, and like most of the folks in small towns like Bon Temps, she was going to great lengths to make it happen. Twenty bucks was an hour of tips. _This better be worth it!_

She looked over at Marcy. Her eyes were wild and sweat glistened across her forehead. She was chanting with everyone else: Vam-pire! Vam-pire! Vam-pire!

Sookie shook her head. It was like a carnival sideshow. They paid the entrance fee, lined up, and were waiting to be shocked. It wasn't her idea of a fun night out, but she agreed to go anyway.

The good thing about the noisy crowd was that it made it easy for her to think. Everyone around her had one thing on their minds: vampires. So while she waited, she thought.

Gran had told her to find a job she liked, but she didn't know how to do that with her _disability_. She wanted to go to college. Get a degree. Get OUT of Bon Temps. But high school had been hard enough. Facing classrooms twice the size was terrifying. So she took a job at Merlotte's, the name embroidered on her breast. Not because she wanted to stand on her feet for hours on end or deal with drunk and grabby men, but because it helped pay the bills. Gran's fixed income wasn't enough most months and she couldn't stand to see her sell another heirloom to pay the utilities.

Someone stepped on her foot. She frowned and shouted, "Hey! Watch it!" The woman smiled and shrugged. She looked just like Marcy; all hot and bothered and waiting for something wonderful to happen.

Microphone feedback squealed through the room, stopping the frenzy of movement and noise.

The curtains behind the stage ruffled. The room was so quiet Sookie could hear her heart beating. It was racing. She wasn't so different than the rest of these people.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a silky voice purred through the surround sound. "Prepare to be GLAMOURED!" A woman in a black leather corset pushed through the curtain. Her face was sweet…except for the fangs.

Marcy squeezed Sookie's arm. "This is it Sookie, a _real_ vampire!"

Sookie smiled and nodded, turning her attention back to the stage.

"My name is Pam." The blonde woman tilted her head to the side and dropped a shoulder, like an upper body curtsy. "And this is Eric."

Sookie gasped. The most beautiful man she had ever seen stepped out onto the stage, towering over the woman. He was wearing a leather vest and a pair of skintight jeans. He walked silently, which seemed impossible with the thick boots jutting out below the cuff of his jeans. Eric. She swallowed hard.

"I love you Eric!" A woman screamed out from the crowd. He seemed to barely notice. He was scanning the faces below him.

Sookie's pulse quickened when their eyes met, and then he was gone, moving onto the next adoring fan.

Pam cleared her throat, silencing the screams from the audience. "Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"Everyone direct your eyes to the stage."

_As if we're looking anywhere else! _Sookie rolled her eyes.

Pam and Eric stared intently at the crowd. The sea of faces around Sookie went silent. Their mouths hung open and their eyes glazed over. Sookie frowned. They were like zombies. She waved her hand in front of Marcy's face. Nothing. She pinched her arm. Nothing. The room was eerily quiet. Sookie shifted from one foot to the other. She fought the temptation to run. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. What was going on?

She searched the faces of the two vampires on the stage. They were focused on the crowd, and then Eric's eyes met hers. His intense gaze gave way to confusion and about half the crowd began to wake up from whatever trance they had been in. They started pulling money out of their pockets and purses and turned to leave at once, as if by command. Pam frowned at Eric and the rest of the crowd snapped out of it. One by one, the people surrounding her filed out of the club. Marcy didn't look at Sookie, she just followed the lead of the person next to her, holding a folded bill in her hand. Sookie gripped her arm and didn't let go. As Marcy dragged her out of the room, Sookie saw Pam and Eric whispering and watching her.

Sookie opened her mind and recoiled at the singular thought running through the minds of everyone in the room. _Come back tomorrow. Give the man at the door your money. _It was on a constant loop, in stereo. She swallowed and glanced at the stage one more time. What came from the vampires was even more alarming.

Nothing.

The cool spring air outside the club seemed to wake Marcy the rest of the way.

"What just happened in there?" Sookie's mouth was dry and she couldn't get her heart to stop racing.

"It was beautiful. I felt a connection I've never experienced before. Eric wants me to come back tomorrow night. He asked me. _Personally_!"

"He didn't say anything." Had she missed something?

"Yes he did!"

"No, he didn't. You were all staring at the stage and then you turned to leave."

Marcy shook her head. "Well I'm sorry if he didn't talk to you. I think he likes me." Pink crept over her cheeks. "I don't care what you say. I'm coming back tomorrow night." She turned her body away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not trying to stop you." Sookie's voice was barely a whisper. She had said the wrong thing. Again. Making friends was difficult. Keeping them was even harder.

"You there." Pam's voice cut through the night like a knife.

"Pam! I'm so—" Marcy's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she leaned toward Pam.

Where was Marcy's good sense? Everything in Sookie's body told her to run.

"Not you. I'm talking to you, blondie." Pam's eyes swept up Sookie's body, lingering a little too long on her breasts.

"Me?" Sookie pressed her fingertips into her chest.

"Yes you. Eric would like a word with you." Pam smiled sweetly. No fangs this time. She was staring into Sookie's eyes, and pushed against her brain.

It was an odd sensation. Whatever it was, Pam's face fell when Sookie spoke.

"It'll have to be another time. I've got to get home. Long drive."

"Oh?" Pam leaned against the bricks, posing like a model for a BSDM magazine. Dangerous and seductive.

"We live in Bon Temps!" Marcy blurted out.

"Shh!" Sookie scolded. Although she couldn't put her finger on it, she didn't want Pam or Eric to know where she lived. "Anyway, we should be going."

Pam's presence started to draw a crowd. People closed in on her, showering her with praise and affection. As she retreated back to the club, she said, "Come back tomorrow night."

Tomorrow night.

On the way home, Marcy only said one thing. "Eric wants to see you. You _have_ to come back with me tomorrow night!"

What did Eric want with her? Why did he want to have a word with her? What word? What happened in that crowded room, and why was she the only one who wasn't affected? Was it her telepathy? She rolled her window down and let the breeze whisk the questions out of her head. No good would come from her going back. Her curiosity wasn't worth the fear.

* * *

You know I love good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Glamoured Chapter 2

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

SeriousCrush is my savior. The mistakes you find here are my own. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

Eric's POV

* * *

Eric was sitting behind the bar when Pam returned. "Well? Where is she?"

"Driving home." Pam shrugged.

"What do you mean, _driving home_? I told you to bring her to me." Was she being uncooperative on purpose?

"She wouldn't come with me. I didn't want to make a scene."

Mainstreaming certainly had its drawbacks. A human had never refused him before. What was it about her that was so different?

"I tried to glamour her, but it didn't work. Just like earlier." Pam walked behind the bar and popped the lid off a bottle of blood. She grimaced after she swallowed. "Tell me again why we can't eat our clientele? I'm telling you, we set up a room in the back, where the more adventurous humans can go to watch us feed…or be fed upon. Some of those people would pay big money for that. I know they would. It's a win-win!"

Pam had been trying to make a case for upgrading the club since the success of their opening night, two weeks ago. Eric was paying the local police enough to keep them away, which Pam suggested would be enough that they wouldn't need to know about them feeding off their customers.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

Pam clapped her hands together and grinned. "Well, while we've got their attention, we ask if anyone is interested. Willing donors are _so_ much more delicious. It's as easy as that."

"We'll try it tomorrow night. Did the blonde say she would be back?" His fangs descended at the thought of seeing her soft neck again.

Pam shook her head. "She works at a place called Merlotte's in Bon Temps. We could always pay her a visit."

"We?" Eric was far too selfish to share.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. _You_ could pay her a visit."

*.*.*.*

The next night came and went without seeing the blonde from Bon Temps. He couldn't keep his mind off of her. After the main event, when he and Pam took a handful of willing humans to the back room, he imagined the woman on his lap was her: her blood in his mouth, her soft body warming his skin, her moan filling his ears.

"I think it's time to visit Bon Temps." It was Eric's waking thought, and the first thing he said to Pam the following night.

"I already asked Chow to work the stage with me tonight." She winked at him.

Pam knew him too well.

Once he arrived in the small town of Bon Temps, it only took him a few minutes to find Merlotte's. When he walked into the room, everyone went silent. A slow smile spread across his face when the blonde came out of a back room. She nearly tripped as she turned the corner to pick up two pitchers of beer.

Eric chose a table near the back of the dining area and watched her, waiting for her to come to him.

Slowly, the patrons began speaking again, attempting to mask their interest in him. They failed miserably. She approached the table with a tight smile stretching her beautiful mouth into a hard line.

She pulled a pen off the top of her ear and held a pad of paper in front of her. "What can I get you Eric?" Her skin flushed as she said his name.

A smiled played on his lips. She knew his name. "I'll have a bottle of TruBlood, Miss…" Eric folded his hands on the table. The people closest to his table started whispering.

"Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse. I'm sorry, but we don't stock it. We haven't had any vampires in these parts yet."

"A glass of red wine then." He relaxed back in his chair. Time to turn on the charm. "I was hoping you would join me, Sookie Stackhouse."

The smile on her face tightened. "We're short-staffed right now."

"I can wait."

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Glamoured

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. Thanks to SeriousCrush for her excitement and support to read my stories and edit them, despite how busy her real life is. And thanks to all my readers who leave me such wonderful reviews. I love you all.

I'm posting tonight because I wanted to share my news! My publisher has offered me a contract for my second book! I can't begin to tell you how relieved and excited I am by the news. I'll share more when I can! :)

Chapter 3

Sookie's POV

* * *

"What's _he_ want?" Sam's body tensed as Sookie approached the bar.

"Um, a glass of red wine?" She shrugged. Sam was weird, but never like this.

"That's not what I mean Sookie. Why is he here?" Sam's words were forced through clenched teeth.

"He's here to see me, I guess." This was the part where she was supposed to confess that she had gone to Glamoured with Marcy two nights ago. Marcy had gone last night without her and had called in sick tonight. Sookie had a hunch Marcy was about halfway to Shreveport by now for another night with the vampires. Despite the truth bouncing around her head, she wasn't about to admit anything about what had happened, especially not the fact that she had just introduced herself to him. She should've given him her home address while she was at it.

"Be careful Sookie. I don't trust him." Sam narrowed his eyes at Eric. The men exchanged a meaningful look.

_That makes two of us_. "I'm trying to be." How was she supposed to be careful around vampires?

"Follow me," Sam said as he led her to his office. "Take this, just in case." Sam opened a drawer in his desk and placed a delicate silver chain in her hand.

"Um, thanks Sam, but I don't want you to give me jewelry," she stammered.

"It's silver," he whispered, "it burns vamps if they touch it. Put it on."

"How do you—?" She frowned and tilted her head. She tried to get into his head but couldn't. It was all scrambled and scratchy.

"Never mind. Just wear it. Promise me." He was pleading with his eyes.

"Promise." She slipped the necklace around her neck and clasped it. "It's beautiful. Thank you Sam." Her cheeks were hot. "I should get back to work."

*.*.*.*

True to his word, Eric waited. Almost everyone had cleared out, even the nosey couple at the bar that kept waiting for Eric to jump up and bite someone. The only other person in Merlotte's besides Sam was Frank, who was passed out at the bar.

Sookie picked up the phone and dialed a cab. "Hi Al, can you come pick up Frank again? Thanks. See you in twenty."

Eric's face was serene, and so still it was eerie, just like his mind. Every time she tried to _listen_, she was faced with a void of glorious silence. Whenever he caught Sookie looking at him, he smiled, making his eyes sparkle. Why had she been so terrified of him? Oh yeah, because he turned an entire room full of people into mindless zombies. She passed by the table and gave him a half smile.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "I'm on the clock for another ten minutes, and then you can walk me to my car."

The gravel in the parking lot crunched as Al's taxi pulled up. "Come on Sam, let's get Frank in the taxi." It was a well-rehearsed routine; Sam took Frank's left side, Sookie took his right. Of course, she wasn't planning on Frank's body tensing as he prepared to puke. "No, Frank! Not inside!"

Before either of them knew what was happening, Eric scooped Frank out of their arms and carried him outside. When Sookie and Sam recovered from the shock of someone moving so fast, they found Eric casually holding Frank by the back of his shirt while Frank threw up in the shrubs under the windows. "It looked like you needed a hand."

Sam puffed his chest out and said, "We were doing just fine."

Sookie stepped between the men and shook her head. "Thank you for helping. I really didn't want to stay and clean vomit off the floor … or myself."

"I think he's done. Would you like me to put him in that waiting car?" Eric nodded toward the taxi.

"Yes. Thank you."

Eric carried him effortlessly, which was no small feat. Sookie had carried him plenty over the last few months. Frank was a heavy guy.

Sam glared at Eric and whispered, "Be safe. I mean it Sookie. I'll be right inside." He whipped the towel from the bar over his shoulder and pushed through the doors.

Eric strolled back to where she was standing. "Are you off the clock now?"

Sookie smiled. "Yeah, let me go get my purse." Her stomach flipped when she came back out. He was staring at the sky, his face tilted up, his body relaxed and vulnerable. "Thank you again for saving me from Frank's bodily fluids."

"It's the least I could do." He gestured to the parking lot where three cars remained: Frank's rusty pickup truck, Sookie's old yellow car, and a sleek red corvette.

Sookie let out a burst of laughter. "Let me guess, that's yours?"

Eric leaned his ass against the driver window of the corvette, which was parked next to hers. "Yes. Which one is yours?"

"This one." Sookie looked at the gravel under her feet. "So…how did you find me?"

"Easy." He closed the gap between them and pointed at her breast.

She scoffed and nearly smacked his hand until she realized what he was pointing to. Merlotte's was embroidered into her white T-shirt, just like the one she had worn two nights ago. "Oh." Question one, answered. "So, _why_ did you want to find me?"

"You are very…_interesting_." He backed away again. This time, he folded his arms over his chest making the muscles in his upper arms bulge. "I was hoping you would come back."

"And when I didn't, you hunted me down like a deer." Sookie raised one eyebrow.

"A deer?" A smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. "Are you afraid?"

"Maybe a little." Her voice was softer than she intended it to be as she played with the chain around her neck.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Did your boyfriend give that to you?"

"Sam is not my boyfriend. He's my boss."

"Hmm. He's very concerned about your well being. He's watching us right now."

Sookie turned toward the back of Merlotte's and the blinds over the back window moved. "He doesn't seem to like you much."

"The feeling is mutual." Eric shifted toward her a little. "Are you going to tell me what happened two nights ago?"

"I could ask the same of you!" It was beyond strange, all those people being controlled by him.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"You're not a magician. You did something to them. You got into their heads or something."

Eric's eyebrows lifted. "All but yours." He stared at her intently and pushed against her brain, the same way Pam had done two nights ago.

"Stop it. Whatever you're trying to do. It makes my head itchy."

He shook his head. "What _are_ you?"

Sookie sighed. She'd had enough games for one night. "I'm tired and I'm going home." As she walked around the back of her car to unlock the driver's door, a breeze ruffled her hair. Eric was standing in front of her. "Geez, you startled me. How did you move so fast?"

"You're asking about my secrets again." He was smiling. "Will you come back so we can talk without an audience?" He motioned over his shoulder.

"Maybe." Breathing became more difficult, and then nearly impossible when he touched her arms. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Tomorrow night?" His fingers curled around her biceps, brushing against the sides of her breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stopped a moan from escaping her lips. No one had ever touched her like that before. "Tomorrow night."

Eric's smile revealed fully descended fangs, transforming his beautiful face into a primal animal.

Sookie's eyes fell between their bodies. Even in the dim parking lot, she could see the bulge in his pants. She had done that to him. It was suddenly very hot. She started panting.

"I'll see you then." Eric nodded and moved in a blur, opening and closing his car door faster than Sookie could clearly see. Gravel flipped toward her car as he sped away.

She collapsed against the side of her car and waited until her breathing evened out. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called out into the dark night.

* * *

Poor Sookie, she doesn't stand a chance against Eric's charm. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thanks to **SeriousCrush** for all her help along the way. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and amazing support. I wouldn't be here without you.

Eric's POV

* * *

"Who are you looking for?" Pam teased as Eric peered through the curtain at the waiting faces below.

"You _know_ who I'm looking for. She's not here." His face fell. Being with her the night before had stirred something in him that went beyond desire.

Yes, he was curious about why she was so different, but he wanted her more than anything.

"Maybe she's not coming." Pam was taunting him now.

"Keep it up and you're not going to eat tonight."

Pam's smirk turned into a pout. Chow interrupted the rest of their conversation. He was giving them the signal. Time to get to work.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare to be Glamoured!" Pam was met with a cacophony of deafening screams as she stepped out onto the stage. Their fan base was growing every night. Last night Chow turned people away, leading Eric to believe they should do two shows a night. Despite the sea of adoring faces chanting Eric's name, it was the one that was missing that mattered the most.

"Oh come on, cheer up." Pam thrust a blonde woman onto his lap after the show. She was working the room, tasting everyone who offered.

The woman on his lap was panting. The same way Sookie had. He inhaled. This woman smelled like alcohol and hairspray. Sookie was sweet and musky, and the fragrance only intensified when he touched her. This woman paled in comparison. He lost his appetite.

He stalked over to the door and yanked it open, forcing the person holding onto the doorknob into his arms. It was Sookie.

She straightened her body, twisting out of his arms, leaving a void. "I need to talk to you." Her gaze darted around the room as she pushed him inside and slammed the door behind her. Her mouth hung open. "It's true! You _are_ feeding on humans back here." The color in her cheeks drained as she watched Pam lick the wrist of a half-dressed woman.

"They're all willing." Why was he justifying his actions to her? Murmurs of consent filled the room.

"Oh are they?" Sookie's face was pinched as she pushed against his chest with a finger. "Or are they here because you told them to do it?"

Eric held his hands up defensively.

"You know what? I don't care. I came here because you asked me to, but now I just need to warn you. Shreveport police are out there. They heard about your 'behind the scenes' party." Sookie quoted with her fingers as she looked with disgust at the woman still siting in Pam's lap.

"Pam!" His voice snapped her out of her feeding daze. "Take care of them. We've got trouble." Apparently, his partnership with the police department wasn't on his terms anymore. Pam moved quickly, ushering the four women to a storage closet. She came back alone.

"We don't have much time. Get me a deck of cards, a box of matches, a ginger ale, and two bottles of blood." Sookie rearranged the room so the center of the room was a table with three chairs. She sat in one and directed Eric into the other while Pam scurried to fill her order.

"Why are you helping us?" Eric searched her face for the answer.

She shrugged and frowned. "I don't know. Just sit down."

Pam threw a deck of cards across the room to Eric, who promptly handed them over to Sookie. Her nimble fingers sliced through the deck, separating it and then shuffling it together once before dealing. She dumped the box of matches onto the table, dividing them into four uneven piles: one in the middle, one for Pam, one for Eric, and a huge pile for herself. Voices grew loud on the other side of the door. Sookie picked up her cards and plastered a smile on her face. "Now do ya'll understand Texas hold 'em, or do you want me to go over it again?"

Pam took her seat and picked up her cards just as a group of people pushed past Chow into the room. "Shreveport PD, this is a raid."

The three of them turned to face the handful of undercover officers. Pam sipped on her bottled blood and batted her eyelashes.

"Did ya'll wanna play with us?" Sookie drawled.

The officer in charge frowned. "No, I thought something else was happening back here." She scanned the room.

"Nope, just me beatin' the pants off these here vampires in a game of Texas hold 'em." She winked and took a sip of her ginger ale and then turned her attention back to Eric and Pam. "Do you want me to show you again? I just feel so bad, winnin' so much!" She fingered the pile of matches in front of her and smiled.

"Are you Eric Northman?" The officer asked, taking a step closer to him. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. She knew. "I need a word with you."

Eric went willingly, answering her questions and denying her allegations that Glamoured was a cover for something more sinister; a human trafficking ring. Before the group of officers left, they gave him a warning. They would be watching him.

When he returned to the back room, Pam was leaning toward Sookie, showing her the cards in her hand. "Okay, with that hand, I would bet heavily. You have a full house. Queens over fives."

Pam put her cards down and beamed. They both noticed Eric at the same time. "What happened?"

"They came here to charge us with human trafficking!"

"It's a good thing Bon Temps got here when she did." Pam's head jerked toward Sookie.

"Yes, and it's a good thing she knew there was going to be a raid _before_ it happened." Eric sat at the table with them. "I think it's time you told the truth, Sookie Stackhouse."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You first."

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. Thanks to SeriousCrush for her excitement and support to read my stories and edit them, despite how busy her real life is. And thanks to all my readers who leave me such wonderful reviews. I love you all. I am SO sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything (or replied to any reviews). August got away from me. To make it up to you, I'm going to post Chapter 6 immediately after this one goes up.

Chapter 5

* * *

Eric and Pam looked at each other and then at Sookie.

"Well?" Sookie lifted her eyebrows. It wasn't magic, no matter how many times he claimed it was.

"It's a form of mind control." Eric sat at the table. "It's called glamouring, hence the name of the club. We tell them what they want to hear."

"You're using mind control to take their money!" Her mouth hung open.

Pam shrugged. "It could be worse."

Eric leaned toward her. "People want the vampire experience, and what better way? They get to feel the thrall without the danger."

"You don't call _this_ dangerous?" Sookie got up and opened the supply closet where a handful of women were still waiting, glossy-eyed and silent.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them." Pam joined her at the door. She offered her hand and led them away.

"Pam will take care of them. They weren't in any danger. There are others who would've killed them. We're mainstreaming." He tilted his chin up.

"You want me to praise you for not killing them?" Sookie scoffed and sat across from him again. "You were feeding from them and taking their money. That's not exactly mainstreaming."

"_Pam_ was feeding from them." He held her gaze to emphasize his point. "You know my secret, now it's your turn. How did you know about the raid?"

"I read the minds of the undercover cops. I didn't mean to, it just happens. Most of the time I can't control it."

Eric rested his elbows on the table. "You're a telepath?"

Sookie nodded.

"Can you read my mind?"

Sookie smiled. "No. You are wonderfully silent. So are Pam and that tattooed guy. It must be a vampire thing."

"Is that why I can't glamour you?"

Sookie shrugged. "You don't seem that surprised." No one had ever responded so calmly to finding out what kind of freak she is.

"I've been around a long time, and although I haven't met a telepath before, I know someone who has."

Sookie's heart started pounding. There were other telepaths?

"What did I miss?" Pam breezed into the room.

"Sookie is a telepath."

Pam smiled. "How interesting. What are we going to do with her?" She was looking at Eric.

Sookie frowned. "I think I should have some say in what happens to me." Uneasiness settled back into the pit of her stomach.

"Hey, what happened to your accent?" Pam tilted her head.

Sookie smiled. "In my experience, cops tend to leave me alone if they think I'm a simple country bumpkin. The thicker the accent, the better it works."

Eric touched her hand, sending a ripple of pleasure up her arm, effectively silencing her. "I would like you to meet Dr. Ludwig. She has experience with telepaths."

"You expect me to trust you? Why should I do that? Besides, what if she tries to kill me or something?" Sookie's mouth went dry.

"She's not really in the business of killing people…well at least most of the time." Pam waved her hand dismissively.

"You're not helping." Sookie pushed away from the table. "Look, I should go. We had our talk and you found out what you wanted to know about me."

"Wouldn't you like more control?" Eric bounced to his feet and blocked her path to the door. "I'm sure she could help you. You could meet here."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Need I remind you that when I got here she was feeding from four humans? Not to mention you're stealing from these people. It's just not right."

His jaw tightened. "Please?"

The offer was tempting, but what did it say about her if she started to consort with people like him. No. Not people. Vampires.

"I'll think about it."

A week had gone by since her last visit to Glamoured. She thought about Eric more often than not, and even more about his offer. Knowing there was someone out there that could help her control her telepathy was more appealing every time she came to work, especially tonight.

Marcy was working shifts here and there, but she was becoming less and less reliable. She was supposed to be in tonight, but she called in sick, yet again, leaving Sookie to deal with the customers on her own.

Jason was sitting at the bar with a couple of his buddies from the construction site, including the foreman, Steve. Jason was on edge. Sookie served another round of beers and looked at her brother. Without any warning, she was in his head, seeing images of Jason in a passionate embrace with Fran, Steve's wife.

Sookie blinked and then smacked Jason upside the head. "How could you? She's married!"

Jason pushed away from the bar and looked Steve in the eye. The guilt on his face was more damning than anything Sookie said.

Steve lunged for him and grabbed his shirt. "You sumbitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

The fabric of Jason's shirt ripped as he ducked to the side. Steve's fist maintained its momentum, sailing beyond the bar and connecting squarely with Sookie's face. She crumpled to the floor like a ragdoll.

Sam was hovering over her and shouting, "Break it up!" By the time Sam had Sookie back on her feet, Jason was gone. Sam pointed a finger at Steve. "Get out before I call the cops."

"But I—"

"I don't care what happened, no one touches my servers!" Sam was growling.

Steve and the rest of the construction group left without another word. No one messed with Sam.

"Put this on your eye before it swells shut." Sam thrust an ice pack in her hand.

Sookie winced. "It hurts. Is it bleeding?"

Sam nodded. "I'm no doc, but it looks like you need stitches."

Perfect. Without insurance, her mistake was going to cost her a few hundred dollars. All of this could've been avoided if she had stayed out of Jason's head. It was none of her business what he did or whom he did it with. Even if his partner _was_ married!

Eric was right. She needed help controlling her telepathy.

"Do you mind if I leave work now, before the swelling gets worse?" Sookie looked in the mirror behind the bar and frowned. Blood was smeared across the rim of her eye.

"Of course. Go take care of yourself. I'd drive you myself, but I can't leave the bar." Sam kicked the mat under the register.

"Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow." Sookie grabbed her purse and slipped out the back door. She had no intention of going to the hospital this time of night. Instead, she got on the road and drove to Shreveport.

* * *

You know I live for reviews. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. Thanks to **SeriousCrush** for her editing, and thanks to all my readers who leave me such wonderful reviews. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Chapter 6

* * *

"Boss? You've got a visitor." Chow knocked on Eric's office door as he spoke.

Eric inhaled. Even through the wood, he could smell her. Sookie was here, and she was surrounded with the smell of blood. He pulled the door open. "What happened?" Eric scowled at Chow until Sookie shook her head. Chow took the opportunity to leave.

"Work happened. My stupid telepathy happened." Sookie slumped into the chair in front of his desk, clutching a towel to her face.

Eric leaned against his desk. "Your telepathy hurt you?"

"No." Sookie heaved a sigh. "I was serving my brother and his friends beer, when suddenly, I was in his head. Not only did I see too much about his private life, I didn't keep my mouth shut about it. Without much warning, one of his friends grabbed him, intending to punch him. Jason moved. I didn't." She pulled the towel away from her face revealing an ugly red bruise. Her skin glistened as fresh blood oozed out of the cut over her eye.

He inhaled again and his fangs clicked into place and his cock hardened.

"My ice melted. Do you have some I could borrow?"

Eric shuddered as he took a step closer to investigate the wound. "The cut is deep."

"I know, I know. I need stitches. I just don't happen to have money for an emergency room visit right now." She winced when she put the towel back in place. "Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? Why didn't I listen to you a week ago so none of this would've happened? He'll probably lose his job over this, and it's all my fault."

"You didn't ask for this gift. It is not your fault."

"Gift?" Sookie scoffed. "This is not a gift. It's a curse." She pointed to her head. "I hate it." Tears filled her eyes.

"Shh." Eric patted her shoulder. It had been a long time since he had consoled anyone, and the smell of her blood was testing his ability to restrain himself. To make matters worse, Sookie leaned her head against his arm. Her skin was soft and warm.

She sat up straight and sniffled. "I didn't mean to come here and cry on your shoulder. I came to accept your offer. I want to meet with Mrs. Loodveeg."

Eric chuckled. "_Dr_. Ludwig. I'll set it up."

She sighed when she stood. "I should go."

Eric touched her hand holding the towel. "I can help you."

"I know. That's why I came here. I need help."

"No. I mean with your cut."

She narrowed her eyes. "How? You know someone who can give me stitches?"

His hands shook as he pulled the towel away. "I can heal you. With my blood."

Her mouth hung open. "Get outta here. Is your blood magical or something?"

"It has healing properties, among others."

"I've heard it's like a drug or something, but I've never heard anything about healing."

Eric's fangs brushed his lip as he smiled. "Hospitals would drain us dry if they knew." His eyes darted to the towel in his hand. Fresh blood covered it. "May I?"

"Will it hurt?" She cowered as he stepped closer.

"My tongue is quite soft, I can assure you it won't hurt."

"Tongue?" Her head tilted and her gaze shifted from his eyes to his mouth.

"I need to clean the wound." His desire to taste her had surpassed need. He wasn't sure he could let her leave at this point.

She squared her shoulders. "Okay. How do you want to do this?"

_Naked?_ He sat on his desk and opened his legs, making a spot for her to stand. He put the towel down next to his ledger. He could enjoy that later. "Come here."

Sookie walked toward him. Her whole body was tense and her muscles jumped when he touched her.

"Let me get a better look at it." He cupped her chin and tilted her face. Blood seeped to the surface. His body shook when his tongue made contact. Pleasure pulsed through him, settling firmly between his legs. Her blood was sweet and made his head swim. He held her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and relaxed as he licked her. Her arms went limp and fell to her sides, brushing against his legs.

His tongue moved against the cut over and over, removing the dried blood and coaxing the last bit of fresh blood still clinging to her skin. Her blood pinged through his body, waking something deep inside him. He ran the tip of his tongue across his fang and smeared his blood over the cut.

Sookie moaned and moved closer, never quite touching his cock.

With one final swipe, Sookie's face was clean and healed. He pulled away from her. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily. The vein in her neck throbbed.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Her breasts heaved with each breath.

"Better?"

She nodded. Her eyes were heavy. Her arms snaked around his neck and then her lips were on his. Warm and soft, just like the rest of her. Her mouth opened and she sucked on his tongue. His hands fell to her hips, dragging her closer to his body until her breasts pushed against his chest. A moan filled their mouths as his cock pressed against her hot body.

Eric's hand slid down the back of her head, and when his hand brushed against her silver necklace his whole body jerked, forcing his fang into Sookie's soft lip.

Her blood bloomed in his mouth and then Sookie gasped and pulled away. Her lip was coated with crimson. Wide-eyed, she touched the wound. "I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry. I should go."

"Sookie, I—" Eric pushed away from his desk trying to get her back in his arms.

Sookie backed away. "Thank you for healing me. Let me know when you talk to your friend, okay?" She sucked her bleeding lip into her mouth and then her hand was on the doorknob and she was gone.

* * *

More coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. I have loved reading each and every one of your reviews. I think I'm all caught up now. It's nice to know you're still here with me. Oh! I just found out my second book, Sweet Chemistry, will be released on October 21st. So if you're interested in reading something a little different, you should check it out. I'll post cover art and excerpts when I can on SeptemberRoberts. Wordpress. com

* * *

Chapter 7

In the rearview mirror of her car, Sookie hardly recognized herself. Her eyes were wild. What had gotten into her? Why had she kissed him? Well, besides the obvious reasons: those long legs, muscular arms, and steely blue eyes. Not to mention his lips. And that tongue.

He was right. His tongue didn't hurt. It felt good. So very good.

A smile crept across her face. She had never been kissed like that before. She had also never been the one who initiated the kiss.

She turned her face until the ridge over her eye caught the light spilling into her car. It was completely healed. A tight knot formed in her stomach. Now she owed him. In her experience, people didn't do things for her out of the kindness of their hearts. He healed her cut. What would he expect in return? He probably thought she was the kind of woman who tried to pay her debts with favors. Sexual ones.

She looked herself in the eye. "Gran didn't raise you to be a tramp." A smile broke through the serious façade. Maybe being a tramp wasn't so bad.

Gran was waiting for her at the kitchen table. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line. "Jason was here. Let me take a look at you." She gripped Sookie's chin and scanned her entire face. "He told me all about the fight. Said you got hit pretty hard."

Sookie rubbed her healed eyebrow. "It's not so bad. What did Jason say? Did he get fired?"

Gran nodded her head. "He's mighty angry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I made a mistake. I owe him an apology."

Gran clicked her tongue. "Give him a few days to cool off. Sookie, I…" She sighed. "I don't know how to help you."

"I'm taking care of it, Gran. I know someone who can help me."

Her face lit up. "That's wonderful news, honey. I hope it works."

It had to.

To avoid potential questions, Sookie fixed a large bandage over her eye before she went to work the next evening. She didn't need all of Bon Temps to question why she healed so quickly.

Work was calm until an hour after the sun went down. The bar filled with whispers as Eric sauntered in and took a seat in the corner. Marcy was at work and nearly fainted at the sight of him. She started talking to him, but as soon as Eric looked at her, she went silent. Sookie could hear him telling her to leave him alone. Glamouring must come in really handy with obsessed fans.

Sookie took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Here to collect?" Her hands were shaking.

Eric frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"For healing me," Sookie whispered.

A short laugh erupted out of Eric, silencing the people talking around them and stirring Marcy out of her trance for a moment. "That was my pleasure. Unless you forget, I still owe _you_ for your help at Glamoured, which is why I am here."

Sookie slid into the chair opposite him.

"Dr. Ludwig can meet with you tonight. When are you finished here?"

"I'm off at eight."

"I'll wait for you."

"You don't—" The rest of the sentence died on her tongue. Eric was going to wait for her and nothing she said was going to change that. "We got some of that bottled blood the other night. Want me to get one for you?"

"B positive."

Sookie winked and stood. "I always am." She returned a minute later with a warmed bottle of TruBlood.

She didn't waste any time leaving work that night, much to the dismay of Sam. He whispered words of worry and concern and reluctantly let her walk out only after seeing the silver necklace around her neck.

Eric was leaning against the side of his corvette. He rushed to open the passenger door. "After you."

"That's all right. I'll just follow you."

Eric shook his head. "She'll be waiting. I suggest we hurry." He gave her car a disdainful glance.

Sookie sighed and slid into the low seat. She could hardly see over the dashboard. Eric folded his body into the driver's seat and brought the car to life. The vibration radiated through her body.

"Hold on." Eric pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he had the previous time.

Sookie's hands jerked to her sides, holding on as they sped away. It was only after they got on the highway that she relaxed enough to realize the fingers in her left hand were wrapped around his leg. "Oh. Sorry." She released her death grip of his leg, still maintaining her hold on the door, just in case he had to turn.

"Don't be. Perhaps your aim will be better next time." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Despite her raw nerves, she smiled. Eric had a way with words. _Stop thinking about his legs. Stop thinking about where he wants your hands._ "So, um, does TruBlood taste good?"

"No." He smiled, showing his fangs. "But you do."

"Listen Eric. I don't—"

He touched her lips with his finger, sending a shiver through her. "I have no intention of keeping you from your meeting with Dr. Ludwig."

A shaky sigh escaped her lips. Was it relief or disappointment?

The glitzy awning outside Glamoured came into view as Eric parked his car. Before Sookie could unbuckle her seatbelt, Eric opened her door and offered a hand. Throngs of adoring fans were lined up outside, and once they recognized Eric, he put his hand on Sookie's back and pushed her through the crowd as quickly as her feet could move. She tripped once, but he had her back on her feet before she knew what was happening.

The noise from the crowd disappeared as they stepped into his office, which was empty.

She narrowed her eyes. "Where's Dr. Ludwig? If this is some sort of trick—"

Eric held his hands up defensively as he leaned against his desk. "She's on her way. She doesn't like to wait, so I make a point to be early."

Sookie's shoulders relaxed.

"How's your eye?" Eric reached for her, pulling her between his legs, just like he'd done the night before.

Words jumbled in her mouth, coming out as incoherent fragments. She cleared her throat. "It's fine." His fingers lifted the edge of the bandage. "I wore it for work, you know, to avoid questions."

Eric nodded. The smooth pad of his thumb slid across her eyebrow as he held her face with his other hand.

She sighed and looked at his mouth. His fangs jutted out from the edge of his lip. When had they appeared? Ten inches separated their faces. If she just leaned forward a little more, she could kiss him again.

The door opened and a tiny woman marched over to where they were standing. "Miss Stackhouse, I assume?" She meant business.

Sookie pulled out of Eric's arms. "Yes. Are you Dr. Ludwig?"

She gave a brisk nod and then sat in the nearest chair. "Mr. Northman, we will need privacy." She looked at the door and raised her eyebrows.

Eric bowed and took his leave. Whoever this woman was, she was not to be trifled with.

Sookie swallowed hard and sat in the seat next to her.

"Let us begin."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting on ffnet, the server wouldn't allow me to upload my story on Thursday and I had an insanely busy weekend, so this is the first chance I've had to do it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know...


	8. Chapter 8

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you so much for each and every review. All mistakes are my own. I spent the last two weeks working on the final edits for my second book. The cover art is all but done, which means I'll post a picture on my SeptemberRoberts wordpress some time soon.

I haven't replied to FF reviews yet, but I thought you would want another chapter before I made you wait until I was all caught up again. :) Thanks for all the love.

* * *

Chapter 8

Eric paced up and down the hall outside his office until Pam reminded him that it was time for the first show.

Time seemed to slow as the minutes ticked by. It had been over an hour. The show was over, but his office door was still closed. Why was it taking so long?

Dr. Ludwig did not disguise her interest in a telepathic human, and she didn't show curiosity often. He had worked with her on many occasions, but never for so little money. Sookie was special. That much was obvious.

Dr. Ludwig's voice carried down the hall when the office door finally opened. "I will see you next week. Practice!" She slapped her hands together to emphasize the word.

Sookie nodded and thanked her. When they were alone in his office again, she grinned. "That was amazing! She knew. She knew all about how it feels." She sighed and her smile spread to her eyes. "I've never talked to anyone like her before."

"Did she help you?"

Sookie nodded, making her ponytail bounce. "I have homework. It involves you."

He definitely needed to pay Dr. Ludwig more. "Oh?"

She clapped her hands together and smiled again. "You know how I said I can't hear you? How you're silent?" She pointed to her head. When he nodded, she went on. "Well, I need to focus my energy on blank spots like that and ignore everything else. It's brilliant."

"That's your homework?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Does this mean I need to go _home_ with you?"

Sookie blushed. "Well, no, I mean, um, I just need to spend time with you. Or another vampire…just until I get the hang of it. I know you're busy…" She looked at the floor.

"I'm not busy." The thought of her spending time with someone else made his skin crawl. "You can come every night to practice. In fact, our second show starts in a few minutes. You could start tonight."

She took a deep breath. "No time like the present."

Before they left his office, he blurted out, "We're not stealing from them."

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "That's not the way I see it."

"I've changed the way I ask them, since you mentioned you don't like it."

She frowned. "You changed part of your show because of me?"

Eric shrugged. Her asking more questions wasn't good for anyone. "We should go before Chow lets in the second group of customers," He positioned her near the front where she would be able to see him. "Focus on me."

She nodded once before he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Bon Temps still here?" Pam was adjusting her corset.

"Yes. She's working on whatever Dr. Ludwig told her to do. She needs my help."

Pam's eyes lit up. "Does this mean she'll be spending more time here?"

"Yes. With me." There was no time for further discussion. It was time for the second show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be GLAMOURED!" Pam stepped out on the stage and Eric followed a minute later.

Sookie was looking right at him. Her face was calm and focused. She gave him a thumb's up. It was time to test her focus. If she was blocking their minds, she wouldn't be able to hear what he was telling them either, even though he _wanted_ her to hear.

He looked out at his half of the crowd. Let the show begin.

_I want to take you home. _He repeated the thought until all the people in the audience were nodding and smiling. It wasn't a message for them. He looked at Sookie, who tilted her head and looked from the crowd to him.

_I want to touch you. Kiss you. Taste you._ Another loop, repeated endlessly as Sookie listened to the audience. She licked her lips and a pink flush spread across her cheeks, and then her eyes were on his. She was breathing hard and frowning.

_You want to take out your money and give what you can to the man at the door. Come back tomorrow. _He used to tell them to give all their money, but this was the new protocol, and they were happy to comply with his request as he released them from his thrall.

The room quieted as they shuffled out, dropping money in Chow's waiting hands. Sookie was gripping the edge of the stage.

Eric jumped down next to her. "Well? Did it work?"

Sookie frowned and sighed. "Not exactly." She opened her mouth as if she was going to say more, but then closed it again. Something had changed. She wasn't as warm and open as she had been before the show. "Practice makes perfect, right?" She yawned. "I'm beat. Can you take me back now?"

"Of course." He wanted to know if she heard him. Perhaps she would open up on the drive. "Pam, I'm taking Miss Stackhouse home."

Once they were back on the highway, she opened and closed her mouth several times before she said anything. "Did you say anything to them?"

An evil grin tugged up the corners of his mouth. "Like what?" He wanted to hear her say it.

"Well," she took a deep breath. "At the end, I could hear you telling them to get out money. But, I mean before that."

"What?" He batted his eyes innocently.

"It was working. I was looking at you. And you were so quiet. But you were looking at me, and I wanted to know. I wanted to know what you were saying to them." She looked out her window. "I guess it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?" How much had she heard?

"No. I wasn't part of your audience. It doesn't work on me. Glamouring." Was it jealousy he saw on her face?

"Doesn't it?" He repeated, his smile revealed his fangs.

"I, I, I…don't know." Her heart was racing. "I heard you telling them you wanted to take them home. Touch them."

He shook his head slowly. "No."

She sat up and turned toward him. "I know what I heard!"

"I wasn't talking to them."

* * *

Poor Sookie doesn't know which end is up. :) Chapter 9 coming soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and let me know. I tried to reply to reviews and FFn was having some sort of meltdown, so I still haven't gotten to them...I'll reply as soon as I can. :)

Chapter 9

* * *

The silence of the car was filled with the sound of her breathing and the pounding of her heart. _I want to take you home._ _I want to touch you. Kiss you. Taste you. _His words echoed through her head. She had listened to him tell a room full of people how much he wanted them. How could she not be angry? Angry at herself for believing she was special. For thinking that the few moments they shared had been unique.

"Wait. What?" Her anger gave way to confusion.

"I was talking to you." He pulled into the parking lot behind Merlotte's and parked next to her car. He turned to face her. He was dead serious.

"I thought… Were you testing me? To see if Dr. Ludwig's homework assignment would work?"

Eric shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"So you said those things because you knew it would get my attention?" She couldn't repeat his words out loud for fear that she may pass out.

"No. I said it because I want you." His voice was soft and as he spoke, he began to close the gap between them.

She was staring at his lips. His soft cool lips. Her body moved on its own, meeting in the middle, and even with her eyes closed, her mouth found his. Her lips melting his. His tongue pushed inside her mouth and he moaned. Their tongues played until Sookie needed to breathe.

"Kiss you. Taste you." His mouth was pulled into a smile.

"I guess you got what you wanted."

He shook his head. "No. If I got what I wanted, you would be at my house."

Sookie swallowed hard. She was sure there would be touching along with more kissing and tasting if she went home with him. Was that such a bad idea? Kissing was heavenly…anything more would probably kill her. She needed more kissing. Now. She leaned toward him again, intent on taking what she wanted when someone knocked on her window.

She jumped and squinted through the dark tint at Sam, who was glaring at her. "I um, I should be going. Thanks for taking me to meet with Dr. Ludwig."

Eric put his hand on her leg, sending a pulse of energy through her body. "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

Sookie nodded. "I'll come down after work. See you then." She had to force herself to open the door. When she pulled her leg out of his grasp, sorrow tugged at her heart.

She watched Eric back out of the parking lot and drive away. Her jaw clenched as she walked past Sam to her car. Before she could retrieve her keys, Sam touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Do I look like I'm not all right?" Sookie snapped, the anger in her voice exploding through her words.

"I was just—"

"Spying on me? You're not my dad, Sam, you don't need to look out for me. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Vamps are dangerous." His words were forced through clenched teeth.

"Is this a friendly warning, or does this have something to do with how you feel about me?" Sookie narrowed her eyes. Sam looked away. "I thought so." She sighed. "Eric is helping me. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm in control of what happens to me. You can't even imagine how wonderful that is. I am going to keep seeing him, and if you have a problem with that, just fire me now."

"No, no problem." Sam's words were barely a whisper.

"I'm going to need to work the dinner shift so I can be off every night at eight. I've got a project I'm working on."

"That's just fine." Sam was staring at the gravel he was moving with the toe of his boot. "I'm worried about you, Sookie. That's all."

"I'm not like other girls, Sam." Sookie pulled the door of her car open. "I appreciate your concern, but unless I'm on the clock, it's not your business. Good night."

"Of course. Night Sookie." Sam turned on his heel and stalked inside.

Sookie's head rested on the steering wheel. Sam was right. Eric was dangerous. Everything in her being told her it was true. He did things she didn't like and she barely knew him, but the moment he touched her she forgot about everything else. She would have to be more careful from now on.

Sookie practically sprinted to her car after work the next night. She was intent on making it to Shreveport in time for the nine o'clock show and made it just in time. Despite her attempts to blend into the crowd the tattooed guy recognized her at the door.

"Want me to get the boss for you?"

Sookie kept her eyes down and shook her head. The women around her were whispering. She pushed her money toward the vampire.

"I can't accept that. Bosses orders." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited until she put her money away before letting her pass.

"Thank you," she whispered before stepping inside.

The room was already full and the noise was deafening. Her skin crawled and her heart raced. Sookie squeezed her eyes shut. Slowly, the sounds faded. She focused all her energy on the silence coming from the tattooed guy, who had pushed in with the last bit of the crowd. She smiled and let out the breath she had been holding, and then the crowd surged toward the stage as the curtain moved. Pam walked out and scanned the room. She winked at Sookie and then looked over her shoulder as Eric joined her on stage.

Sookie's heart raced again, but it wasn't from the overwhelming crowd this time. Eric smiled, flashing his fangs just before they began. She focused on his face but despite how hard she tried she couldn't stop his words from infiltrating her mind. _I want to take you home. I want to taste you, touch you, and undress you. _Her cheeks flushed and she swallowed hard. She turned and faced the tattooed vampire and everything went silent again. She fought the urge to face Eric, and when the crowd started moving toward the door, she moved with them. She had to get outside. Maybe coming wasn't a good idea.

The mindless flood of customers flowed out the door, handing money as they went. Sookie scurried to the back wall of the building and sighed as she leaned her head against the brick. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell she wasn't alone. "Hello Eric." When their eyes met, her resolve began to fade.

"Good evening, Sookie. I'm glad you came."

Sookie sighed. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"What?"

"This. Me coming here. I can't focus."

"Why?" He took a step closer and smoothed a piece of hair back toward her ponytail.

Her body melted. "Because of you. Because for the first time in my life I actually _want_ to know what someone else is thinking." She shrugged. "It's not helpful. I'm trying to work on my homework, but I can't."

Eric's lips pulled up into a smile, revealing his fangs. "Would you prefer if I told you directly?"

Her shoulders slumped, digging into the brick behind her. He was dangerous. She needed to avoid him. Instead of answering him, she wound the silver necklace around her finger.

He took another step and then his mouth was next to her ear. "I would be happy to tell you." He kissed the outer rim of her ear. Any coherent thoughts she had evaporated into thin air. "I want you. All of you. I want to feed from you. I want to lick you. I want to kiss you. I want to be _inside_ you." Each word quieter than the one before until it was only a breathy sigh.

The electricity between their bodies hummed, but Eric made no moved to touch her again. He pulled away, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. "Better?"

Sookie was struggling to breathe. She shook her head. "No. Eric I…I don't know what I'm doing here."

"You're working to control your telepathy."

"No. That's why I _should_ be here, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because…" She looked at the ground between their bodies.

He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "Because you want me too."

"I should be afraid of you."

Eric nodded. "Yes."

"So why aren't I?" She took a deep breath. "Why can't I just leave?"

"Because you don't want to. You want to be with me." He brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them. "You want me just as much as I want you."

Her mind reeled. What would she do with him? She didn't know the first thing about sex. The fear of inadequacy gripped her. She yanked her hand out of his. Hot tears rimmed her eyes. If he knew the truth, he wouldn't want her.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and took a deep breath. A tight smile stretched her mouth. "I might get the hang of my telepathy eventually. Practice makes perfect, right? I'll try again tomorrow."

* * *

Oh Eric, when will you learn? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. Thanks to all my readers who leave me such wonderful reviews. I love you all. This chapter is _slightly_ NSFW. You've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 10

What just happened? One moment Eric was sure she was going to yield to him, and the next she was talking about practicing. Her whole body was stiff, and when he tried to take her hand again, she moved out of his way. "Our next show starts soon. You should stay."

She shook her head and looked at the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She walked to her car without a backward glance and then she was gone. Again. Why did she always leave?

*o*o*o*

She was there the next night, just like she promised, and in the same place she'd been the night before. She was tense, he could tell from the gap in the curtain he was using to watch her.

When he walked out on the stage, they made eye contact. Sookie's face was anxious. She glanced around the room until she found Chow and only then did she relax. She was looking at him instead of Eric, just like last night. His jaw set in a firm line. He was done testing her. He didn't want to be her distraction. He wanted to be her focus.

The show began, but instead of sending messages to her through the crowd, he followed protocol and told the customers to come back again. Eventually, Sookie looked at him and smiled. This time, when the show ended, she didn't rush outside. She lingered by the stage.

Eric waited until the last customer was outside before he jumped off the stage, landing quietly next to her. "Thank you for staying."

"Thank you for making it so easy. You were downright boring tonight." She cracked a smile. "I appreciate it."

He returned the smile. He had finally given her what she needed. Silence. He needed to apologize to her.

"Will you stay for the second show?"

Sookie glanced at her watch, and then her eyes shifted back and forth between him and the door.

The next show wouldn't start for forty-five minutes. "We could go for a walk, if you like."

"At night?" She frowned.

"I'll protect you." He held his arm out to her and waited.

Eventually, she put her arm through his and followed him out the back door, where they would avoid the crowd.

Glamoured sat on the edge of an abandoned cemetery. The headstones were shrouded with lichens and the trees were gnarled, twisting as they tried to touch the sky. It was always quiet, which is why Eric enjoyed it so much. Sookie's grip tightened as they stepped inside the short stone wall that surrounded the grounds.

The farther they walked, the quieter it became. The only noise disturbing the still night air was their footsteps against the decaying leaves.

When Eric stopped, Sookie looked up at him. "I need to apologize."

Sookie opened her mouth to respond, but he put a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable last night. That was not my intention."

Her gaze dropped away from his. "I panicked." She swallowed hard and turned to face him, pulling out of his grasp. "You were right. I _do_ want you."

"That shouldn't be cause for panic." He tilted his head, waiting for her to go on.

"But it _is_ because I…because…I've never been with a vampire. Or anyone, for that matter."

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "_That_ is not cause to panic."

She frowned and then sighed. "I'm afraid. Not because you're frightening, but because you want to be intimate with me. I'm not good at intimacy."

Eric smiled. "Practice makes perfect. Isn't that what you're always saying?"

A dry laugh escaped her throat. "Yeah, I guess. I'm sure you have lots of practice." Her cheeks flushed.

"Not with you."

Her eyes softened and she smiled. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

He shook his head. "There isn't anyone else." Word by word, her body relaxed, and when he bent his head to kiss her, she closed her eyes and moved toward him. Her soft, warm lips opened to him, letting him explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as they kissed.

His fingers cupped her ass, and lifted her gently off the ground until her face was level with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed his body with her thighs. He moaned and caressed her through her clothes.

She pulled away to breathe. "If kissing feels this good, I can't imagine how…"

Eric grinned, revealing his fangs. "I can. I would start by undressing you. Next, I would kiss your whole body." He kissed the side of her neck, resisting the temptation to bury his fangs in her flesh. Her head lolled back and a delicious noise came out of her mouth. "And then, I would lick you until you begged for more." His fingers wound around her thighs, moving slowly to the center of her heat. "Right when you think you can't endure any more pleasure, I'll show you that you can…that we will. Together." He contorted his wrist and rubbed her clit through her skin-tight pants.

The scent of her arousal filled the air as she came, her whole body jerking against his. Her thighs squeezed him over and over again. The vein in her neck throbbed against his lips. Slowly, she came down, her heart and breathing evening out. She was smiling.

"That was amazing." Her eyes closed and she rested her forehead against his.

As much as he would've liked his own release, this moment was about giving her what she wanted. He would have a turn, eventually.

"We should start back. The second show starts soon." Speaking those words had never pained him so much before.

Sookie cleared her throat and nodded. She released her grip with her legs and slid against his straining erection as she made her descent. His body jerked and a growl rumbled through his chest. Had she done it on purpose?

Their eyes met, and then she was looking at the bulge in his jeans. "I'm sorry you didn't get to, um, you know…"

"Don't apologize." The words were forced through his clenched teeth. "Perhaps next time." The corners of his mouth lifted into a satisfied smile.

* * *

Mmmm, next time. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. _Slightly_ NSFW again…please don't hate me. :)

I haven't replied to reviews...but I will! Soon! It's been two weeks since I posted. To make it up to you, I'll be posting Chapter 12 immediately after I post this one.

I am raffling off a copy of my book Sweet Chemistry, but the raffle ends in 31 hours! Search for it on Facebook (through September Roberts), like the Sweet Chemistry page, read the excerpt on my blog (so you know the answer to the question), and enter to win the raffle on my FB page. There are links on septemberroberts dot wordpress dot com

* * *

Chapter 11

_Next time_.

It was the solitary thought running through Sookie's head. Surrounded by a sea of strangers, nothing else got through to her. She was numb. Maybe Eric had broken her. He smiled at her from his position on the stage. It was still difficult to breathe.

She remained focused on him during the second show and forced herself to take deep breaths, trying to abate the swimming feeling in her head. Suddenly, the crowd turned and moved for the door. She fought against the current so she could say goodbye to Eric.

The room had not emptied yet, so she spoke softly, "Thank you for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." _And every night for the rest of my life._

"Until then." He nodded and then disappeared through the curtain.

Sookie replayed the events of the evening in her head countless times on her way home. The haze surrounding her brain was so thick she didn't even notice Gran sitting at the kitchen table when she got home until she touched Sookie's arm.

She was smiling. "It looks like you had a good night."

Sookie nodded. Good wasn't the right word though, and it was only going to get better. "I sure did."

"You've been getting help?" Gran tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. I've also been practicing blocking out folks' thoughts. I'm getting better every night."

Gran nodded. "I like the sound of that. Have you talked to your brother yet?"

She was still letting him cool off. It had been a few days. "Not yet. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I don't like seein' you at odds with each other." Gran clicked her tongue. "Well, I best be off to bed. Night, Sookie." As she stood, she patted Sookie on the hand and slipped down the hall.

Her dreams were more intense than ever. She had been in Eric's bed. Naked. She woke covered in sweat. Her heart was racing and she was panting. The bright sunlight streamed through the windows. This was definitely not Eric's bed.

_Next time_.

She shivered.

The sounds of the TV seeped through the walls of Jason's house. Sookie knocked three times before he answered.

"Oh, it's you." Jason turned his back and walked into the kitchen.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have been in your head, and I'm sorry."

Jason pressed his lips together and then sighed. "Thanks Sook. I guess I shouldn'ta been sleeping with her, huh?"

"Ya think?" Sookie chuckled. "I've been working on it. I'm getting better every day."

"Working on what?" Jason scratched his thick head.

"Blocking folks' thoughts, you know? So it won't happen again."

"I'm real sorry you got hit. That fist was aimed at me." His eyes darted away sheepishly.

Sookie rubbed her healed eyebrow. "No worries. It's fine. Are we good?"

"Sure. Hoyt got me a new job. Starts next week." He cracked a beer. "Want one?"

"No, I gotta go to work in a bit."

"Wanna stay and watch the game with me?" Jason's eyebrows rose.

He seemed lonely. "Sure, I can stay for a while."

During a commercial break, Jason looked over at her and smiled. "Somethin's different about you. You look happy."

Sookie grinned. "Things are going really well." Her cheeks flushed as she thought of Eric for the hundredth time.

"What's his name?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows and nudged her with his elbow.

"Eric." She sighed.

"I knew it!" He slapped his knee. "Do I know 'im?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, he's out in Shreveport. Maybe you can meet him one day."

"He must be pretty special if you're dating him."

Was he her boyfriend? Did vampires date? Would she be able to bring him home with her to meet her family? "He is." Another wave of heat spread through her body. "Okay, time to go to work."

Jason clicked his tongue and his shoulders slumped. "Already? We were just gettin' to the good part!"

Sookie chuckled. "Later." After she hugged him, she looked in his eyes. "I really am sorry for what happened. I swear I'm doing everything I can so it doesn't happen again."

"I believe ya, Sook. See ya soon!"

Sam was sullen during the entire shift Sookie worked. If she had crossed a line with him, she didn't care. He needed to be professional. There was no two ways about it. Marcy walked up to her and asked if she was going to the show at Glamoured later, and Sookie changed the subject. She didn't want to have to explain what she was doing there every night to a coworker. Marcy had been there the night before last but hadn't seen Sookie. That was fine with her.

Sookie got to Glamoured a twenty minutes before the first show. The line of customers flanked the side of the building and ended between two parked cars. From where she stood, she could see the edge of the abandoned cemetery Eric had taken her last night. Warmth crept to her cheeks.

She ducked out of line and slipped through the shadows in the parking lot. No one seemed to notice her as she walked past the low stone wall. She closed her eyes and inhaled the earthy scent of wet leaves. It rained today and the fresh aroma lingered on the branches of the trees. A little farther along the trail, there was a particularly large headstone. The chiseled grooves were filled with soft lichens, drawing attention to the person who was buried there years ago with flashes of green, gray, and orange.

Bending over, she traced the outline of the year. "Nineteen ten." That headstone had been there for over a century.

"It was a good year."

Sookie jumped and spun to face the voice. Eric seemed very satisfied with her response. She sighed. "You scared me."

"I can tell." He grinned.

"You were trying to, weren't you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe." His eyes danced as he took a step closer to her. "I'm glad to see you. Especially here."

"It's nice and quiet." Sookie closed her eyes and inhaled again. "It smells good too." When she opened them again, Eric was inches from her. His hands were braced on either side of her, trapping her between his body and the headstone.

"Yes it does." The tips of his fangs jutted out from his lip.

A shiver wiggled up her spine. "I've been thinking about you."

"Me?" His crooked smile revealed only one fang.

Sookie nodded. "Uh huh. You." She touched his chest. His skin was cool and firm under his tight shirt. Her fingers spread out, leaving a trail of heat wherever they touched. His eyes were closed and his mouth parted slightly. Those lips!

She couldn't resist anymore. Her body collided with his as their lips met. His hands moved off the cold stone and wrapped around her body, his fingers holding her hips and the back of her head. She gasped when his erection pressed against her body and then she thrust her tongue into his mouth, playing with the tips of his fangs.

Eric shuddered and pulled away from her. "I'm hungry." His eyes were dark. Only slivers of blue remained.

"Does it hurt?" Her heart was racing.

"Would you like to find out?" His gaze was intense and seemed to be begging her.

Sookie nodded slowly. She tilted her head to the side.

Eric was still holding her, and used his hand to sweep her hair out of the way. "Are you sure?" His hand was shaking.

"Yes." She closed her eyes and leaned backward, her shoulders touching the headstone behind her as her body arched into his.

Eric's tongue made contact first, licking the soft skin at the base of her neck, followed immediately by his lips. He planted cool kisses along her throat, like he had done last night.

Sookie's knees wobbled and she moaned. She wrapped her hands around his waist, pulling his body against hers. She needed him.

The bulge in his jeans crushed against her just as his fangs slid into her skin. Eric moaned and opened his mouth wide to drink.

She gasped and then exhaled as the initial pain gave way to pleasure. She rubbed her body against his and bursts of electricity radiated from her sex. It was just like her dream, only this was real. She opened her mouth and channeled the sounds of bliss out of her body as she came.

Eric gulped as her blood filled his mouth and then his body shuddered again. Slowly, he pulled his mouth away from her neck. He licked her wounded skin, healed her, and pulled away slightly. His face was slack and his eyes were hooded with lust.

Sookie's cheeks flushed. "It happened again, I'm sorry. I meant to, you know, give you something this time, and it was all about me again."

"You gave me plenty. That was amazing." He grinned, revealing his bloodstained teeth.

"But I wanted to give you something else." She couldn't bring herself to confess she had hoped to get him off this time.

"You did." Eric raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his crotch. Even in the dim light coming from the moon, the front of his jeans was obviously wet. "I didn't want to control myself. Not again. It was hard enough to resist the first time, when you came to me with a bleeding eye. But this?" He kissed her neck where his fangs had just been. "It was too much. Too good. Amazing." Each sentence was punctuated with a kiss.

Sookie blushed. "It really was." She kissed him again, but this time the metallic tang of her blood accompanied his talented tongue. "Is this dating?" It was a stupid question, but one she needed the answer to.

"Hmm, I wouldn't consider _this_ dating." He looked around. "Cemeteries aren't the best places for a date. I think the human custom is to go to a restaurant where I could show you off and spoil you. Would you like that?"

Sookie nodded. It was better than any dream. "Mm hm, I would."

Eric's body tensed and a low growl emanated from him.

"Can I come too?" Pam said from a few feet away.

Eric pulled Sookie away from the headstone and slid his fingers into hers. "Fuck off Pam."

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. Our show started two minutes ago. I just wondered if you were coming." She snickered. "I guess you already did."

Eric smiled and shrugged. "I need to escort Miss Stackhouse inside."

Sookie squeezed his hand. "Actually, can I sit in your office? I'm a little dizzy."

"Feeding and fucking will do that to a human." Pam put her hand on her hip. "Don't dawdle, the customers are waiting." She moved in a blur of speed out of the cemetery.

Eric touched the side of her face. "I'm sorry if I took too much. You are so delicious." His fangs reappeared as he spoke and then she was in his arms and the wind was whipping her face.

Suddenly, they were inside. He deposited her in the chair in front of his desk and then looked down at himself. A cocky smile had reappeared on his lips. "I need to change."

Sookie swallowed hard and couldn't tear her eyes away from his fingers, which were hovering over the button on his jeans.

* * *

chapter 12 coming right now!


	12. Chapter 12

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest. _Slightly_ NSFW again…please don't hate me. :)

Another reminder: I am raffling off a copy of my book Sweet Chemistry. Here's the catch: you only have 31 hours to enter the drawing! Search for it on Facebook (through September Roberts), like the Sweet Chemistry page, read the excerpt on my blog (so you know the answer to the question), and enter to win the raffle on my FB page. There are links on septemberroberts dot wordpress dot com

* * *

Chapter 12

Sookie swallowed hard. "Um, do you want me to give you some privacy?"

Eric could only smile. "What for?"

She shrugged. "Because you're going to change?"

His fingers tugged at the button and her breath caught in her throat. This was too easy. A smile played on his lips as the material gave under the copper circle.

Sookie's fingers dug into the arms of the chair and her heart was pounding. She was staring intently as his zipper, which was eyelevel with where she sat.

_Zzzzziiip_. He opened the fly of his jeans slowly, only meeting her eyes when the golden hairs surrounding his cock were visible.

Sookie's gaze was unfocused. Something was wrong.

"Sookie?"

And then he realized she'd been holding her breath too long. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she slid off the chair. He caught her in his arms and deposited her limp body on his desk, on top of the ledger and bills. Her legs dangled off the edge. He shook his head. _Idiot_. Always taking it one step too far. He changed quickly, tossing his wet jeans into the corner, and tugging on a new pair. He hadn't bothered to zip them up when he leaned over Sookie on the desk, and then Pam was in the room.

"What did you do to her?" Pam's eyes were wide, taking in the state of his undress and Sookie's lifeless form.

"She passed out. She held her breath too long." Eric patted her cheeks. "Sookie? Wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered and she mumbled something incoherent.

Eric touched her cheeks again, cradling her face between his large palms. "Sookie?"

"Eric." Her smile wrapped around his name and then her eyes opened. She sat up so fast she smacked her forehead into him. With her face covered with her hands, she said, "Ouch."

The sting of contact faded quickly. "Are you all right?" Concern creased his forehead.

"Are you coming to the show?" Pam checked her watch.

"Yes!" Eric growled, forcing her from the room. He turned his attention back to Sookie. "Are you all right?"

A flush of pink colored her cheeks, matching the bruise on her forehead. "I think so. Did we… I mean… Did you…?" She was looking at his open jeans and breathing erratically. He was still standing between her legs.

"Nothing happened. I was changing and you passed out." Eric touched her forehead. "You need to take a deep breath." He nodded to encourage her and then his fingers worked quickly to close his jeans. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He gave her a half smile.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was all swimmy-headed and then I saw…" She swallowed again and her eyes went unfocused.

"I need to go. Pam's waiting outside." Eric glared at the door. "Will you stay here?"

Sookie looked at the desk under her and carefully got up, pushing the papers under her legs back into place. "I think I'll just sit in the chair. I promise not to pass out again." Her smile was radiant: a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure.

He bowed out of the room without another word. He would only be gone a few minutes, but work had never seemed so tedious. When he came back to his office, Sookie was leaning against his desk.

She looked at him. "Did you make a lot of money tonight?" Her lips were set in a firm line.

Eric looked at the floor. Why did he feel so guilty? "I'm not sure. Chow handles all that."

"You seem to be doing very well." Her eyes narrowed and she pointed to the column of deposits on the open ledger on his desk. "How is this legal?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but Sookie turned to face him. She wasn't done.

"I mean, honestly, you're better than this. It's true, people want to experience vamps, but come on! You're robbing them blind."

"No I'm not. I tell them to give what they can."

"They'll give you everything they have and you know it." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. "What are they getting out of this? Some blurry idea of happiness that they handed over every cent to their name?" She scoffed.

Eric frowned. "This is what people want. A brush with death, without the danger."

"This _is_ dangerous. It's no better than a gambling addiction. Even if they know they shouldn't come back, because they can't afford it, they still do because they want to see you again." She closed her eyes. "I can't watch you drain them night after night. People work hard for their money. _I_ work hard for my money. Eric, I like you. A lot. But I can't be a part of this." She pulled her car keys out of her pocket and walked out the door.

Pam walked in a minute later. "What was that all about?"

Eric slammed the ledger shut and he held it up. "She saw this."

Pam shrugged. "So?"

"She thinks I'm robbing these people."

"We are." Pam's face was blank. "Isn't that the idea?"

"Not anymore." Sookie was right. He was a thief, and he was better than that.

*0*0*0*0*

Eric knew Sookie wouldn't be back the next night, so he went to her. The Merlotte's dive was busy, but there was a booth near the back he could sit. He waited patiently, but she didn't make it easy. She avoided his table, never coming close enough to talk. It wasn't until she had her purse over her arm by the front entrance that she made eye contact with him.

He was by her side a moment later, walking her to her car.

She stopped and faced him, propping a hand on her hip. "Did you come here to justify your slimy business practices?" Her gaze never left his, challenging him.

"No."

His words seemed to deflate her. "Oh." He could practically see her brain working. "Because I still don't like it."

"I know." He touched her arm. "I came to ask you out on a date."

She frowned. "Don't you have _work_ to do?"

"No." There was no sense in discussing his business plan in the parking lot of a bar. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I'm off tomorrow."

"May I pick you up at seven o'clock?"

"Sure." She hesitated and then pulled a piece of paper from her purse. She wrote her address on it. Some of the iciness in her voice had thawed as she unlocked her car. "I'll see you then."

Waiting twenty-three hours might just kill him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to enter to win a free copy of Sweet Chemistry! :)


End file.
